A Gundam Carol
by nauta iupiter
Summary: A Christmas classic with a Gundam twist! (and yaoi.. can't forget the yaoi)1x2,3x4


Miliardo was dead; to begin with. There was no doubt about that. The autopsy had been made, the certificate of death signed. His body had been laid up before all who passed, pale and stiff as a board.  
  
To my understanding, all boards are stiff. Sticks may be crooked, but boards in their very nature are stiff. Hence why they are known as boards. And to say that Miliardo was as stiff as one is to say that he was flat and straight, for in death you do not bend much. Anyways, it's an old saying, long before my time, no need go into the particulars. Just know that when one is as "stiff as a board" they tend to be dead (or impotent).  
  
Heero knew he was dead. Of course he knew, having been partners with Miliardo for years. He even did a speech at the funeral, though there were not many in attendence.  
  
Heero had grieved very little over the passing of his associate. His crude manner of business not allowing him much time to waste. He had even brought his laptop and continued business while the priest spoke. And, when Miliardo no more than one hour covered in dirt, did Heero leave for the office.  
  
The incident of his funeral brings me back to my initial statement; Miliardo is dead. And he must been seen as dead, or what is to follow will have very little relevance. It would be no more odd than to see the nutcracker walking about if one had not known him to be a toy. He would have been simply a prince in tights. But when it is recalled that he was simply a child's toy, the wonder of Clara's dream is more appreciated. So remember, that Miliardo is indeed dead.  
  
Years had passed since Miliardo's death but Heero had never changed the name of the business; too much of a waste of time and money. "01 and 06" were still scrolled in black paint across the window of the office building and on all the business cards. Often clients would call him by either number. Heero didn't mind, business was business, and he had no name in the first place.  
  
And what a business man Heero was. No one was more cold, more calculating, more dedicated to the mission than he. A mission to assassinate was taken with the same blank face as one to protect.  
  
His icy demeanor stood strong through summer and winter, not even moved by the warmth of Christmas. He was secretive, reserved, as lonely as a leper, as silent as a particle of dust, though dust seems too merry an object to use in the describing of the hermit that was Heero Yuy.  
  
He cared very little for pleasantries or any talk for that matter. When people asked him "Heero how are you?" which was very rare in of itself, the stoic Japanese boy would simply glare and grunt a "Hn". So, people had learned to keep their distance. No child dared venture near, no beggar would rattle their cup in his passing.  
  
It was odd then, that he had hired the cheerful and very talkative Duo Maxwell as an assistant. The boy was quite striking, but his beauty fell on blind eyes. And his gay disposition was the only thing that periodically earned any notice from Heero, and that was usually only an annoyed "Baka."  
  
It was no different this Christmas.  
  
Heero hid himself behind his laptop, clicking away silently while Duo hummed softly to himself. Though no matter how quiet, the ever keen ear of his boss could still pick it up.  
  
"Duo. shut up!" Heero hissed and glared at the figures on his screen as if they were a part of the cheerful American.  
  
The braided boy whimpered, and fell silent. He was, like most people, rather afraid of his boss. He had good reason too, having been fairly often on the wrong end of a gun. As he silently went about his work, his mind still thinking fondly of Christmas, the smile not quite gone his lips, the sparkle still in his violet eyes, the door opened rather harshly.  
  
"HEERO!!!!" came the screeching voice of the blond girl. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Humbug." Heero bit out. "Merry Christmas my ass! What do you have to be 'merry' about, anyways, Relina? You're still alone; your brother dead, and no one will marry you!"  
  
"Oh Heero, still as funny as ever!" the girl said brushing off his rudeness. Either she was really stupid or she was just too genki to let him spoil her mood. I personally go with the former. "Besides what right do you have to be so depressing? You have it all, after all."  
  
"I don't have peace and quiet." he hissed. "Now leave, Relina, before I shoot you."  
  
"Fine Heero, but I'm still going to tell you what I came to tell you," the girl persisted. "I'm having a Christmas party at my mansion, and as always you are invited. Though I doubt you'll attend, you haven't in the past and I've known you as long as you've been partners with my brother!"  
  
"Well, if you knew the answer, then why bother to come?" the dark haired boy spat, his annoyance was rising with every passing moment.  
  
"Just to let you know that the offer still stands." Relina said with a smile, as she turned to leave, only stopping, her hand on the door, to call over her shoulder. "And again, Merry Christmas Heero!"  
  
The door fell shut on her departing figure, blasting a quick, cold breeze through the office. The heater was broken, and Heero saw no need to get it fixed. It cost money. Besides, it was only he and Duo in there, and if either of them was cold, then they simply needed to wear more cloths. The American had learned to just bring blankets for himself.  
  
"Bah. humbug!" Heero mumbled to the monitor, as he returned to his typing, punching the keys with newly spawned animosity. 


End file.
